Daddy Loves You
by NoDaybutTooDay
Summary: ABANDONED. MPREG! Has been changed from being a oneshot to now becoming a story! Chapter Six added!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey friends! It's me! Okay, this is something I've been working on, on the side - don't worry, I haven't left Love Heals! I've always had a weird facination with mpreg stories, and so this is a one shot. If you guys like it and want it to continue, please let me know, because I probably could..._**

**_Anyway, I hope that you like it! And you know how much I love reviews!_**

* * *

Roger woke up when Mark shifted in his arms. His arms couldn't quite fit around the film maker's body anymore. Roger gave a half smile at the irony of his eternally skinny friend becoming overweight. Not that he didn't have a perfectly legitimate excuse...Mark was pregnant with their child.

Mark was very pregnant. He was a week past his due date and incredibly uncomfortable. "Rog..." he moaned. Roger tightened his grip on his lover.

"What is it Mark?" he asked quietly, concerned for him. Mark moaned again.

"My stomach hurts." This sentence brought Roger fully awake. He knew what this probably meant. As he sat up, Mark rolled over so he was on his back. His face reflected pain and Roger ran his hands through his hair.

"How long?" Roger asked. Mark took a deep breath.

"On and off for the last four hours. They're getting closer and stronger, though. They're harder now." Mark said, sighing and trying to sit up himself. He closed his eyes as another pain started taking over him. "Roger." Roger grabbed Mark's hand and breathed with him.

Roger was trying desperately not to panic. He knew that he needed to remain calm for Mark's sake. "Should we go to the hospital?" Roger asked, once the pain had passed. Mark nodded and Roger leaped into action. Telling Mark to stay in bed, Roger rushed around, gathering the bags they had packed. He helped Mark out of bed and helped get him dressed.

Mark had two more contractions before they got out of the house. The last one causing Mark to actually stop what he was doing and focus on breathing through it. "Roger, let's go." Mark said, a little more urgency in his voice. After calling their friends, the two headed out the door to hail a cab and get them to the hospital.

The cab driver almost had an attack when Mark had a contraction in the backseat of his cab. Roger had his arm around him and felt his boyfriend stiffen at the start of the pain. He let out a soft moan and grabbed tightly on to Roger's hand. "Okay Mark, you're okay. You're just fine. Just breathe. Focus on my voice, just listen to me and breathe Mark. In...and out...in...and out." Roger coaxed the younger man. When it passed, Mark sagged into the comforting arms of his boyfriend. Roger kissed his temple.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were met by their onslaught of friends. Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Benny all began hovering around him. Mark shot Roger a look, who in turn asked their friends to back off. Mark was checked in and settled into a room. A doctor checked him and pronounced him at three centimeters. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling on the side, when the next one started. Mark leaned forward, pressing his head into Roger's chest. "Another one?" Roger asked. He felt Mark nod against his chest. Roger gently rubbed his back, whispering encouragements and reminding the boy to keep breathing. Early on in the contraction, Mark wrapped his arms around Roger, holding him as close as he could get him.

"Roger...can't...gotta move..." he groaned and shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you need Mark?" Roger asked, pulling back when the contraction was over. Mark ran his hands over his eyes. Roger hated seeing him in so much pain and wanted to do whatever he could to take it away.

"I need to get up. Sitting hurts too much, I think it'll be better standing." he said. It was the most he had spoken since it had started. Since he wasn't hooked up to any IV's and the doctor had said that walking would actually be good for Mark, Roger helped the younger man out of the bed.

They had taken all of three steps out of the room when Mark had another contraction. Roger glanced at his watch. Three minutes between contractions. They were holding hands and Mark tugged on Roger to stop walking. The two men faced each other, Mark leaning into Roger, his face in Roger's chest, arms draped over Roger's neck, bent over. But Mark couldn't get control of his breathing. "Not...better...fuck! Roger...have to sit!" Mark managed, his knees giving out and sinking to the floor. Roger tried to keep him upright.

"It's okay, sweetie. We're gonna get back to the room as soon as its over. But you can't sit down here Mark." Roger tried to convince him. Mark was whimpering as he struggled to survive the incredibly painful contraction standing up. When it passed, Roger helped him back to the room and back in to bed.

"Roger, it hurts so bad." Mark said, his eyes filling with tears, looking at his boyfriend. Roger wanted to take all the pain away but he couldn't. Instead he stroked his hair and kissed him gently. Mark closed his eyes and drank in the minute that he wasn't in pain. Not that he felt any better, because he knew it was going to start again.

"Is there something I can do, baby?" Roger asked. Mark's blue eyes connected with Roger's.

"Don't leave me, Rog. Don't leave." he said. Roger leaned forward, kissing Mark again. Their lips lingered on each other, the kiss speaking words they couldn't form. They broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Never Mark. I promise I won't leave you for even one minute during this." Mark gave a faint smile, which disappeared quickly as another contraction started taking over him.

"Roger!" he cried out, grasping for his hand. Roger took Mark's hand and let him squeeze. He watched helplessly, trying to remind him how to breathe, wishing there was something else he could do. Mark kicked his feet angrily as the contraction reached its peak. "Fuck!" he screamed. Roger continued stroking his hair and whispering words of encouragement. When it had passed, Mark lay back, his eyes still closed, panting. "I...I don't think I can do this Roger." he said, starting to cry.

Roger sat on the edge of the bed, still holding Mark's hand, and brushed away the tears that escaped, despite his efforts. "Mark, look at me." Roger said soothingly. Mark opened his eyes and more tears spilled. "You are the strongest, most wonderful, most amazing person I've ever met. I know that you can do this. And I'm going to be right here, every single step of the way." Mark nodded and opened his arms for a hug.

Roger drew him close to his body, feeling him shaking slightly from all the pain. Inwardly, he sighed. He knew Mark had a long way to go and that it was only going to get worse. Inspiration struck him and he thought of a new way to help Mark...

Whenever Mark was sick, he became a baby. He wanted to be held, cuddled, comforted. For hours, Roger would hold the boy, reading him stories, singing him songs, or just hugging him. He assumed that his parents had probably never done this when he was a kid, so Roger made up for it. And Roger WOULD baby Mark...more than he needed to be. If Mark had a cold, he'd either get himself out of the house or kick Roger out. If he was really sick, he was insistent. If he was really, really sick, he was so out of it he wanted to be cuddled. Even though Roger hated seeing Mark sick, he loved being able to take care of the man who always took care of him.

Roger gently nudged Mark forward and climbed behind him. He settled himself so Mark was between his legs and Roger wrapped his arms around Mark's upper body. He knew it was a good idea the second Mark cuddled himself into Roger. "There we go. How's that?"

"Better." Mark said, already sounding calmer. Roger smiled, Mark was so easy to figure out sometimes. Roger felt Mark tense and let go of him, grabbing onto his hands.

Strangely enough, Mark handled the contraction better with Roger behind him. Roger whispered encouragements in his ear and Mark breathed through the contraction.

For the next hour, they stayed like that. Mark's contractions got worse, but he stayed calm with Roger there. There was a knock on the door and Collins walked in while Mark was having a bad contraction. He tossed his head from side to side in an effort to escape the pain. Roger held tightly to both of his hands, kissing his ears and continuing to whisper encouragements. Collins watched the scene, staying quiet until it had passed and Mark sunk into Roger's chest.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" he asked. Mark had his eyes closed and was laying against Roger's chest. Roger looked at Collins, exhausted.

"Mark, would it be okay if Collins stayed with you for a few minutes? I need to go to the bathroom-" Roger started.

"And get something to eat and take your AZT." Mark finished for him. "If Collins doesn't mind..." he said, feeling bad. Collins flashed him a huge smile.

"Of course I don't mind." Mark leaned forward to let Roger get out, dreading not having Roger there, but knowing he had to go get some rest. Collins sat down in the chair Roger had been using before he moved to sit behind him.

"I'll be back soon, Mark. I promise." He said, kissing Mark's forehead and walking out of the room. He didn't want to leave Mark, but he really needed a break.

"Shit!" Mark hissed, another contraction starting. He grabbed onto his stomach, not wanting to grab Collins, but Collins offered his hand anyway. He closed his eyes tight, trying to remember what Roger would say if he were here. Collins had no idea what to do, but he remembered hearing Roger telling him to breathe slowly.

"Okay Mark, breathe." Collins said, exaggerating the breaths so Mark would listen him. To his surprise, Mark listened and breathed with him. "That's great!" Collins told him. Finally it passed and Mark sunk back into the pillow. He looked lost without Roger behind him. Collins felt so bad for him when he saw Mark's eyes well up with tears.

"I want Roger. I know its selfish because Roger needs a break, but I really want him here." Mark sniffled.

"Do you want me to go find him?" Collins asked. Mark looked panicked.

"No! Please don't leave me..." he trailed. Collins nodded and gave the boy a hug. Mark was always the rock of the group. He held everyone together and he did it brilliantly. Sometimes, Collins thought, they all forgot that Mark was a living, breathing person who had feelings and emotions, too. He knew that Mark had leaned on Angel, when she was alive. Angel had taken Mark under her wing and let him talk when he had no one. She told him this before she died. She had asked him to make sure he talked to Mark every now and then.

"Mark, no way are you being selfish. You're going through labor...who wouldn't want their partner there? But don't worry, I won't leave." Collins assured him. As if on cue, Roger came bounding through the door. Mark looked at him, worriedly.

"Roger...didn't you eat anything? You really need to eat." There he goes again, thought Collins, only thinking of others. Even when he had just cried that he wanted Roger with him. Smiling, Roger held up a cellophane wrapped sandwich and a bottle of juice.

"Food on the go. I promised I wouldn't leave you. And despite the fact that if I didn't go to the bathroom, I might have actually exploded, I intend to keep that promise."

Roger grinned. Collins had to hand it to him. At times, Roger could be completely dense, but he knew what Mark needed - and he knew that this time, Mark needed him more than Roger needed his break.

"I'm really alright here with-" Mark drew in a sharp breath as another pain overtook him. Roger quickly put the sandwich and juice down, and hurried to Mark's side, grabbing his hand.

"Breathe Mark...hoo...hoo...in and out. Good job, baby. In and out." Roger coaxed him. Knowing he wouldn't be missed, Collins slipped out of the room, his last glance showing Mark's face staring intently at Roger and Roger still coaching Mark. He returned to the waiting room where the others pounced on him.

"How is he?" Maureen asked.

"He's not doing too bad. He's in a hell of a lot of pain, but with Roger there he seems to be okay." Collins informed the group, who let out a collective sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?" Joanne asked. Collins grinned.

"Roger had to go to the bathroom...and Mark insisted he get something to eat and take his AZT." They all laughed. That was Mark for you, even when he deserved to be in the spotlight completely, he had to make sure everyone else was taken care of.

While Roger was coaching Mark through the contraction, there was another knock on the door, and this time the doctor entered. He watched Mark breathe through the end of the contraction and then headed to the end of the bed. "Hello, Mark. How are you feeling?" Mark looked at him like he was the craziest person in the world. The doctor chuckled. "Okay, stupid question. How far apart are the contractions?"

"They're about forty-five seconds to a minute apart." Roger answered. The doctor nodded, writing something down in Mark's chart.

"Well, I'd like to check you and see how far along you are, okay Mark?" he asked. Mark nodded yes and reached for Roger's hand. The doctor pushed the gown back and did his exam - Mark kept his eyes on Roger the whole time. "Mark, you're already at seven centimeters!" the doctor exclaimed. "You're moving really fast - very fast for a first labor. I would think that you'd be ready to push within the hour." Mark's eyes reflected fear, but he nodded and continued holding Roger's hand. "If you feel like you can't handle the contractions or you feel the need to push, I want you to page a nurse by pressing this button." he said, holding up the call button attached to Mark's bed. "If you want to get up, maybe take a shower, you can feel free to do that. Whatever makes you comfortable." he said, patting Mark's knee and leaving the room.

"You okay, Mark?" Roger asked. Mark leaned back, closing his eyes. He nodded yes to Roger.

"Please eat, Roger, you're starting to make me nervous. You have to eat and you have to take your AZT." Mark insisted, tiredly. Roger didn't want to eat, but he knew that it would only agitate Mark and so he opened the sandwich and the juice, eating it quickly and downing the AZT with the drink. He made a face at the taste of the vile pill.

"Mark, what do you want to do? Do you want to stay here? Do you want to try walking again? Would you like me to sit behind you again?" Roger questioned him, after yet another brutal contraction. Mark's breathing was shallow and heavy.

"Maybe a shower...if you'll come with me. I can't stand up by myself." Mark said. Roger helped his boyfriend out of bed and into the bathroom. Roger stripped Mark of his hospital gown and himself down to his boxers. He turned on the water, making sure it was warm before helping Mark in.

As the warm spray hit his back, Mark let out a moan. It felt really good. Mark basically plastered himself to Roger's chest, Roger holding most of Mark's weight. Roger massaged Mark's shoulders, trying to work out some of the tension that had gathered. He knew Mark was going to need a lot of strength. Mark made it through three contractions in the shower, before begging Roger to help him out.

Roger made sure he was completely warm and dry before putting the flimsy hospital gown back on. "Roger...I don't think I can make it back to the bed." Mark panted, the contractions finally becoming too much for him to handle. He doubled over in pain as another contraction started.

Knowing that standing up during another one would not be good, Roger picked him up and carried him to the bed. Mark never weighed that much anyway - and he honestly hadn't gained that much baby weight. Roger laid him on the bed and looked in his exhausted eyes. "Roger, would you lay behind me again?" Mark asked. His voice sounded weak and pitiful. Roger nearly cried.

"Of course." he said, helping Mark sit up so he could climb behind him. When Mark settled into him this time, he could feel how tired Mark was. Mark didn't squirm to get comfortable, he just laid back. Roger picked up a damp cloth and reached around, wiping his forehead. "God, do you have any idea how much I love you?" Roger asked him. He saw Mark smile.

"I love you, too. I'm glad you're here." Mark said. Roger heard Mark gasp and felt him stiffen. Roger could hear Mark begin to cry as well. "Oh god! Rog! Rog I can't do it! I can't!" He screamed and cried. Roger tried to whisper in his ear, tried to coax him to breathe. But Mark was in his own world of pain. Roger found and pressed the call button. From their classes he remembered that when they started losing control like this, it usually signaled that they were ready to push.

Within a minute, a nurse hurried into the room. Mark was thrashing around on the bed, now screaming that he had to push. Roger was doing his best to try and keep him calm. The nurse surveyed the scene and told them she was going to page the doctor.

"Rog..." he whimpered, realizing Roger was still in the room with him. "I have to push. Can I push?" Mark begged.

"No baby. Not yet. You have to wait for the doctor. Then you can push, okay?" Roger assured him. "He'll be here soon. Just keep listening to me, okay? Mark whimpered some more, breaking Roger's heart in half.

"_Five hundred, twenty five thousand, six hundred minutes," _Roger began to sing. Roger could feel Mark's body stop fighting the painful contractions. "_Five hundred, twenty five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred, twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?" _Roger stopped singing, pleased at his boyfriend's reaction.

"Keep singing." came the meager voice. Roger smiled and continued to sing.

"_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred, twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure a year in the life?..." _Roger sang until the doctor hurried into the room.

"So you feel like you have to push, Mark?" the doctor asked, rushing into the room. He was already in a gown and a nurse was helping him put gloves on. Mark nodded and Roger continued to stoke his forehead. "Okay Mark," he said, placing Mark's legs in stirrups. "Here's what's going to happen...When a contraction starts, I want you to take a deep breath in, hold it, and push like you're going to the bathroom, okay?"

Mark nodded and grabbed onto Roger's hands. Another one started and the doctor began coaxing him, "Okay, deep breath in and let it out. Another deep one in...and PUSH!" Mark groaned as he pushed against the pain. Roger counted to ten, but Mark could only push through seven.

"Again! Push Mark!" Roger said. Mark pushed for an hour and a half. He was shaking and sobbing...and he refused to push. The doctor was yelling that he needed to push, the nurse was yelling that he needed to push, and all Mark could do was sob.

Mark had quit paying any attention to the medical personnel. "Roger, please, take me home. I don't want to do this! It hurts!" he cried. Roger was exhausted as well and he hated hearing Mark...his Mark...being so broken.

"Oh Mark, I know it hurts. I know it does, baby. But you have to push. If you push the pain will stop. Okay? Can you push for me?" Roger begged the boy.

"Okay Roger," Mark sobbed. "I'll push for you." Mark took another deep breath and pushed hard. The doctor shouted that he could see the head.

Roger whispered into Mark's ear. "Do you hear that? He can see the head! Keep pushing Mark! You're doing great!" Tears rolled down Mark's face as he gave a final push, breathing life into their baby.

"And it's a girl!" the doctor cried, holding up their new baby. Both Mark and Roger cried tears of absolute joy at seeing their little girl. Roger was able to cut the cord and the doctor handed the baby to Mark. Mark beamed through his tears, examining their daughter.

The baby looked just like Mark. She had Mark's nose, Mark's chin, and Mark's soft blond hair. "She looks just like you!" Roger exclaimed, thrilled. Just then, the baby opened her eyes. Her eyes were piercing, they were the same deep green as Roger's. And she had Roger's long lashes.

"Congratulations, daddies!" The doctor said. "We need to clean up the baby and Mark." he said to Roger.

"I'll...um...I'll go and tell our friends. They're waiting in the waiting room." Roger said, trying to ebb the flow of tears. He wiped at his eyes, kissed Mark, kissed their baby, and left the room.

When he entered the waiting room, everyone jumped up. The look on Roger's face, the tears flowing combined with the happy smile, told them that Mark had the baby. "Well?" Maureen asked.

"It's a girl!" Roger shouted, his voice choked with tears. Everyone whooped and hollered. "She's so beautiful! She looks just like Mark."

"How is Mark?" Collins asked.

"He's okay. They're cleaning him and the baby up. He had a really rough time of it, but he made it through. I'm so proud of him." It was then Roger completely broke down. He was so tired and he had to watch the love of his life suffer for hours, not being able to do anything about it. Roger's knees buckled - and he would have hit the floor if Collins hadn't grabbed him. His friends gathered around him and held him as he cried. It was rare that they saw Roger cry.

The doctor came out of Mark's room. "Mr. Davis? He'd like to see you." Roger wiped at his eyes again and nodded, leaving his friends and heading back into Mark's room. The sheets had been changed and Mark was wearing a new hospital gown. Their baby was bundled in a pink blanket and cuddled to Mark's chest. Mark looked tired, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Roger, look at her." Mark said, never taking his eyes off their baby. "We have to name her."

"Mark, she's beautiful." The two men locked eyes. "What do you think we should name her?"

"I don't know..."

"Katherine?" Roger suggested. Mark's face lit up.

"Katherine...I love it! She needs a middle name, too..." Mark looked up at Roger. "Angel."

Roger nodded his head and grinned. "Katherine Angel Cohen-Davis. It's perfect!" he said, sitting next to Mark, carefully, knowing Mark was probably still incredibly sore.

Mark laughed. "It's a mouthful, but it fits her." Mark looked up at Roger, the smile never leaving his face. "Is everyone out in the waiting room?" Roger nodded, his chest too full of emotion at the moment to talk. "Can they come in? I want to see them."

Roger choked out a half laugh, half cry. "Hey guys...come on in." Roger yelled through the open door. It opened immediately and the four friends came pouring in, cooing over the baby.

"Oh Mark! She's just gorgeous!" Maureen gushed. "Oh God, Roger wasn't kidding! She looks JUST like you!"

Mark grinned bashfully. "She has Roger's eyes."

"Have you named her, yet?" Benny asked. Roger and Mark looked at each other and grinned. "You have! What did you name her?" he asked, catching the exchange.

Roger nodded so Mark would answer the question. He deserved to answer it. "We named her Katherine Angel Cohen-Davis." Collins let out a little sob. Roger grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's a perfect name. She looks like a Katherine." Joanne said, breaking the silence. Mark tried to stifle a yawn, but Roger saw it.

"Okay, I think we need to let Mark get some rest." Roger said to the group. He reached down and picked up his daughter, holding her for the first time. His heart stopped and he knew that he'd do anything for her. And for Mark. He looked over and saw that Mark was already asleep. He cuddled the small baby close and whispered into her ear, "I love you. Daddy loves you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I really hadn't planned on making this more, but people have been asking me to continue. And since I feel like I have eternal writer's block (but I PROMISE you'll get updates on How Did I Get Here and Love Heals! Don't kill me lol!) I wrote out another chapter of this story...I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Katherine.**

_Three years later..._

A piercing scream jolted both Mark and Roger out of bed and running into the bedroom of their daughter. "Katherine, what's wrong?" Roger asked, scooping the sobbing child into his arms. Mark flicked on the lights and hurried to the other side of her bed.

"Daddy, I...I h-had a b-bad dream." she cried, burying her face in Roger's neck. Both men rubbed her small back.

"Do you want to tell us what it was about, princess?" Mark asked her, once she had quieted down a little. Katherine pulled back from Roger, leaving a wet spot on his shoulder. She snuggled in between her parents.

"A really big monster was chasing me!" She said, her green eyes wide, the terror still fresh in her mind. "And..." her chin trembled as fresh tears pooled in her eyes. "And he ATE you!" She wailed, giving into the tears again.

Mark and Roger exchanged a small smile over their daughter's head, while both hugging her tightly. They gave each other a sly grin and in a second started tickling their daughter. She squealed and laughed as they assaulted her sides. After a few minutes they relented, leaving her gasping for breath and giggling.

"Do you want to come sleep with daddies?" Mark asked, kissing her sweet forehead.

"No, I sleep in my big girl bed!" She announced proudly. They had bought her the bed two days ago and she was very excited to have her first "big girl bed" as they all called it. But she wasn't quite brave enough to be left alone quite yet. "Sing to me, Daddy?" she asked Roger. He ruffled her hair and Mark snuggled her back under her covers.

Roger kept his guitar in Katherine's bedroom and he picked it up. "What do you want me to sing you?" he asked the little girl who was snuggled against Mark's chest.

"Sing me my song!" Katherine begged him. Roger smiled and strummed the first few notes.

_**Sleep, baby sleep**_

_**While the world passes by**_

_**I'll be the keeper of your dreams tonight**_

_**I'll be your eyes until you can see**_

_**I'll be your voice until you can speak**_

_**In this land of strangers I'll be the one**_

_**To love and protect you**_

_**Guide and respect you**_

_**In my arms you will be**_

_**In my arms you will be**_

_**Forever home.**_

Glancing at his little girl, her eyelids fluttered as she fought the inevitable sleep. He continued playing her the song.

_**Sleep, baby sleep**_

_**In an ocean of love**_

_**No way of knowing what you're thinking of**_

_**Close to the heart**_

_**That's where you belong**_

_**You're part of my spirit, oooh**_

_**Part of my song**_

_**First, last, and always I'll be the one**_

_**To love and protect you**_

_**Guide and respect you**_

Roger stopped playing because Katherine had dropped off, her head nodding to the side. Mark pulled himself out from under her and kissed her. Roger gently put down the guitar and kissed her forehead, too. Flipping off the light, they snuck out of her room and headed back to their own bedroom.

They climbed into their bed and shared a kiss before falling quickly back into a sound sleep. When they had brought their daughter home three years ago, they were nervous and bumbling. It was practically a comedy sketch as they learned how to feed, bathe, change and care for their baby. There were many sleepless nights and many tears shed between the three of them. But Collins, Maureen, and Joanne (and even Benny...on occasion) had all pitched in. Katherine was a shy girl, even around her "aunts and uncles" - though there was always someone around. When Katherine got really shy, she'd run behind either Mark or Roger and cling to their legs until they picked her up and took her into a quiet room.

Now that she was older, she was getting more and more used to people being around. She'd hide behind Collins, Maureen, and Joanne now. She trusted them. Collins especially. He spoiled that little girl rotten, yet she wasn't any the worse for it. One of the most polite children, possibly in the world, she said please, thank you, yes, no - that was if she was talking to that person. Mostly, she shyly look at the ground if someone talked to her, maybe giving them a dimpled smile.

Collins was in love with Katherine. He called her only by her middle name, calling her "His blond Angel." He bought her presents and showered her with love, attention and plenty of hugs and kisses. She called him "Uncle Colly". With Maureen and Joanne, mostly Maureen overwhelmed Katherine. Maureen was so outgoing and loud and Katherine was so shy that when they came over, Katherine tended to glue herself to one of her father's. Joanne she could deal with. Joanne was quiet and would read to her. Katherine loved to be read to.

In a just less than a month Katherine was due to start pre-school. Roger and Mark were incredibly nervous because they knew how shy she was. But they also knew that she was a bright, sweet girl. They also didn't want her to leave them, but that was normal parent worry. They slept through the rest of the night without any more nightmares and were awoken the next morning, very early, by Katherine throwing herself into their bed.

"Daddies!" She cried. They pretended to be asleep. This was their routine. "Daddies wake up!" She shouted, laughing. She pounced on top of Mark, who sat up quickly, grabbing her and tickling her. Her laughter resounded throughout the apartment as Roger continued to pretend to sleep. "Daddy!" She squealed at Roger. "Daddy...m-make him s-stop!" she giggled. Mark let her go and she lightly tapped his face. "Daddy!" She giggled. Suddenly Roger sat up like Mark had done grabbing her and tickling her, too. "Nooooo!" she giggled some more before Roger finally let up on the tickling.

She panted as she tried to stop laughing. She snuggled herself in between their bodies. "I love you, Daddies." she said.

They smiled at each other over her head. "We love you, too Katherine." They both said, each one kissing a cheek.

* * *

Sadly, I do not own the song lyrics. It's called "Forever Home: A Father's Lullaby" by Wally Kurth. The song can be found on the General Hospital soundtrack. So...what'd you guys think? If I didn't mention it, I really love reviews wink 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, this is where I start explaining some things. First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made me very happy! I know this story has kind of a strange premise, it being mpreg and all...but if you can get past that, its meant to be a sweet family story. Kind of fluffy, which is odd for me, but hey...Just so you all know what's going on in my brain, for the sake of the story mpreg is COMPLETELY normal. There were no procedures or donations, it just happened lol. Katherine asks about it and I just wanted the explanation they give to be clear to all of you. Anyway, sadly, I still don't own any of this - except for Katherine...and Abby! Enjoy!

* * *

_****Chapter Three**

As Mark and Roger put their baby girl to bed that night, they couldn't help but feel excitement and sadness. Katherine was turning four tomorrow. She had been crossing days off a calendar all month and she was so hyper tonight, they almost couldn't get her to bed. Finally they told her that if she didn't go to sleep, she wouldn't actually turn four. She leapt into bed faster than they had ever seen her, both trying to hide the smiles from their faces.

After Roger had played her song for her and they had both kissed her goodnight, they sat in the livingroom on the worn sofa. Roger had his arm around Mark and Mark leaned into Roger's chest.

"Our baby is turning four tomorrow. She's not a baby much longer." Roger said, wistfully. Mark groaned.

"Don't say that. It feels like only yesterday we were in that hospital." Mark smiled. Roger chucked.

"Yeah, you smile now. You weren't too happy then, I remember." Roger always liked to tease Mark on Katherine's birthday. Mark playfully shoved Roger's chest.

"YOU try spending 10 hours in labor and see how happy you are." Mark said, laughing. Quickly, he reached under the couch and pulled out a dilapidated photo album. This was THEIR tradition. Every year, the night before her birthday, they went through the photo album and would add the latest "family photo", taken that day to the last page.

The first few pages were Mark and Roger - and Mark's ever growing stomach. Roger's favorite was one where Mark was lunging at the camera, extremely pregnant and extremely ticked. It was taken the day before he went into labor. There were a few photos, courtesy of Collins, when Mark was IN labor. Mark draped over Roger, pained expression on his face. As much as Roger liked to tease Mark about the labor itself, he hated looking at these photos. He had hated feeling so helpless.

Then came the photos of Mark and Roger holding Katherine, only a few hours old. Both boys looked exhausted, but ecstatic. Every month, on the 11th (the day Katherine had been born...July 11) there was a picture. When she was squeezed in between her daddies, you couldn't tell who she looked like more. She was the perfect combination of both of them.

As they flipped through the pages they smiled. They both loved Katherine with all their hearts. They loved each other with all their hearts. When they got to the last page, Mark picked up the newest photo, taken yesterday. It was the same shot as all the others before. Mark's face, Katherine's face, and Roger's face all bunched together and smiling big smiles. "God, she's growing up fast!" Mark said, trying to discretely wipe a tear from his eye. "Come on hon, let's go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Mark said, kissing Roger and pulling him off the couch.

Roger got up and returned the kiss as they headed off to bed. At five-thirty five the next morning, Roger and Mark burst into Katherine's room singing "Happy Birthday". Five-thirty five was the exact time she had been born. And since she was usually up by six anyway, they figured it couldn't hurt. Sleepily, she sat up looking from Mark to Roger, both who had big smiles plastered across their faces as they sang to their little girl. She began to grin, finally waking up enough to know what was going on.

"Happy birthday!" They both cried. "Katherine, how old are you today?" Mark asked. He was hidden behind his camera, but Katherine didn't mind. She loved being filmed by her Dad.

"I'm FOUR!" She cried, holding up four fingers.

"That's so big!" Roger told her, smiling. "Next year and you'll be a WHOLE hand." Her eyes got huge at this realization.

Katherine got out of bed to find that her daddies had cooked her a huge breakfast, containing all of her favorite foods. There were pancakes, scrambled eggs, blueberry muffins, and of course, her favorite cereal, Captain Crunch. "Ooh! Daddy thank you!" she shouted, looking from Mark to Roger. She called them both Daddy, but it never confused anyone, cause they always knew exactly who she was talking about. Mark continued to film her as she dug into her breakfast, making sure to share her muffins with Roger. And she offered a piece of bacon to Mark.

At seven that morning, after they had gotten her bathed and dressed in her brand new birthday sun-dress (that she had picked out herself) there was a knock on the door. "Katherine, who's that?" Mark asked the beaming girl.

"I don't know!" She said, with the excitement that only a four-year-old could have.

"Why don't you answer the door and find out." Roger coaxed her. She became shy and plastered herself to Roger's legs, burying her face in them. Laughing, he picked her up and carried her to the front door. When they pulled it open a box obscured the man that was holding it.

"Where's my favorite birthday Angel?" Came Collins hearty voice. Katherine's dimpled smile spread across her face as she jumped out of Roger's arms.

"Uncle Colly!" she screamed. He put down the box and let the small girl jump into his arms, smothering her with kisses, making her laugh. "Your fuzzy tickles!" She said, referring to his beard. He rubbed it across her face, making her laugh harder.

Collins looked over at Mark and Roger, nodding at the large gift on the floor asking permission to give it to her now. They smiled and nodded at their friend. "So, did I bring a present for you?" Collins asked, grinning at the blond. She blushed and looked downward. Collins put her on the ground. "Thank you." she mumbled. She was a lot like Mark in that respect, she loved giving, but she always got flustered when someone gave her something.

"Do you want to open it, baby?" Roger asked his little girl, coming up along side her. She nodded, her gaze still focused on the ground. Roger helped her pull the ribbon off the box and lift the lid. She squealed in excitement at the content within. Mark focused the camera on Katherine's face.

"Uncle Colly! I love it!" She shouted, removing the present from the box. It was a stuffed teddy bear, about the same size as she was. It had wings and a halo. Collins was grinning from ear to ear. She ran at her uncle and threw herself into his arms, her shyness forgotten. She was still clutching the bear. She turned her attention to Roger. "Daddy, may I name her Mimi?"

Roger smiled at his daughter as Mark's eyes misted behind the camera. "Of course you can baby." Katherine smiled and hugged the bear close to her. "Hi Mimi!" She said, talking to the stuffed bear. "You are my favoritist bear EVER! I'm Katherine and I'll be your..." Katherine trailed off. She looked up at her father's questioningly. "Would I be Mimi's Daddy?" she asked.

Mark set his camera down, crouching down next to the little girl. "Actually, you'd be Mimi's mommy." he said, smiling at her. They knew this would come up eventually.

"Oh." She said, looking from Roger back to Mark. "Do I have a mommy?" The two men exchanged glances.

"No, baby. You have two daddies." Mark finally said, after unsticking his throat.

"Do all four-year-olds have two daddies?" She asked, finally figuring out that she was different than other children. Mark pulled her into his arms as Roger came over to them.

"Baby, most four-year-olds have a mommy and a daddy. But you are SO lucky because you have TWO daddies who love you very much. And you have an Uncle Colly, Aunt Maureen, Aunt Joanne, and an Uncle Benny." Mark said, kissing her cheek. "No one else has that."

Her little eyes lit up again. "Really?" she asked. They nodded at her. "Okay!" She said, squirming to get out of Mark's arms. He was just about to set her down when Maureen and Joanne appeared holding several boxes. She quit fighting him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Katherine!" They called coming into the loft. Mark bounced her up and down a little.

"Fank ooh." Came the muffled reply from Mark's shirt. There was laughter throughout the room. They had learned that if Joanne went to the girl first, she relaxed quicker. Maureen, no matter how hard she tried, always just came on too strong. Joanne rubbed her back gently, trying to coax the little girl to look at her. She picked up her head and stared into Joanne's brown eyes. "Hi Aunt Jo-Jo."

Joanne grinned at her. "Hi Katherine. Happy Birthday!" Katherine wiggled her way out of Mark's arms and Joanne bent to give her a hug. Katherine turned to Maureen.

"Hi Aunt Maureen." She said, her voice barely audible. Maureen crouched down so she was at Katherine's level. She leaned forward rubbing their noses together.

"Eskimo kisses! Hi baby!" She said. Katherine giggled and Maureen smiled at her.

Roger clapped his hands together causing everyone to look at her. He beckoned at Katherine, who ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Okay, so we're going to go over to Central Park today. I think we'll all head over now?" He looked around the group, knowing full well that everything had been planned out. Benny should already be waiting there with Katherine's big gift from Mark and Roger. They all agreed and Collins helped Maureen and Joanne carry the gifts that they had. Katherine practically skipped the whole way there, holding onto Mark and Roger's hands. Occasionally, they'd lift her up so her feet were off the ground and she'd laugh.

When they got to the section of the park that Collins, Maureen, Joanne, and Benny had set up early that morning, Katherine's eyes shone with excitement. Two picnic tables had tablecloths and were covered in food. There were balloons everywhere and a HUGE pile of presents. A block back, Collins had taken Katherine so Mark and Roger could hurry ahead and give Katherine their gift.

Standing there, Roger held the leash to an overexcited puppy and Mark was crouched down next to it, petting its head. Katherine squealed in excitement. "Happy birthday Katherine!" They chorused. Katherine broke from Collins grasp, running forward to meet the puppy, who covered her face in kisses.

"Daddies! A puppy! I have a puppy?" She cried in sheer excitement. The dog was currently trying to lick her face off.

"Yes, sweetheart. This is your very own puppy. But you have to take care of her, okay?" Katherine nodded fervently. "What are you going to name her?" Mark asked.

Katherine thought about it intently. She had to come up with a really good name. The others laughed at the expression on her face while the dog continued to jump all over her. She merely petted it still trying to come up with the perfect name for her dog.

"Abby." She finally announced, nodding her head. "I want to name her Abby."

"Abby's a great name, sweetie pie." Roger told her.

"Can I hold her?" She asked, referring to the leash. Roger looked down at his daughter.

"You have to hold tight. Don't let Abby go, okay?" He instructed her. She nodded at him, her green eyes sparkling. He handed her the leash and the puppy, under new ownership, tugged the small girl forward. Katherine giggled as the dog dragged her around.

The adults all sat down at the tables and watched Katherine and Abby run around the park, getting their exercise. "She is such a doll." Maureen told Mark and Roger. They both blushed with pride. "You guys are doing a great job with her!"

"I'm actually worried about her starting pre-school. She's so shy and she really hasn't had any interaction with kids her own age. I'm not sure how she'll handle it." Mark stated his worry.

"She's so bright! I'm sure she'll be fine." Joanne assured him. Roger nodded his agreement.

"She's used to hanging with adults. She's got great language skills and once she gets to know the other kids, she'll be just fine." Roger said, rubbing Mark's back. "Katherine! Come on and bring Abby back over here!" Roger called to her. When Katherine and Abby came trotting back, Katherine finally saw Benny. She smiled her adorable dimpled smile at him.

"Hi Uncle Benny." she said, shyly. He gave her a hug and smiled back at her.

"Hello princess!" He said. She looked around.

"Is Aunt Alison here?" she asked. Benny shook his head.

"No, sorry honey. Aunt Ally had to work today." Katherine accepted this news. She didn't see her Aunt Ally a lot and whenever she did, she tended to glue herself to Mark or Roger. Alison wasn't the friendliest person in the world. Not that she was ever mean to the little girl, she just didn't care one way or another.

Several hours, plenty of food and cake and presents later, the group made their way home. Mark was carrying Katherine who had fallen sound asleep and Roger was all but dragging the dog, who was exhausted as well. When the group had split and Mark and Roger were left alone, they exchanged a smile. Mark snuggled his daughter into his chest, loving the feel of her in his arms. He never got tired of it.

"It was a good day, Marky. She had a blast." Roger said, finally giving up the losing battle with the dog and carrying it. Maureen and Joanne had their car and had driven the presents back home. Unfortunately, there had been no room leftover for the three of them. Mark and Roger didn't buy Katherine gifts for no reason, they didn't want her to be too spoiled (she had two aunts and two uncles who were great at that) but on her birthday or Christmakkuh (the combined two holidays that they celebrated) they would go all out for her.

"I love seeing her so happy. It's like, the reason I live, you know?" he asked, placing a kiss on her temple. Katherine let out a soft sigh. He chuckled slightly. "I don't know if I'm going to be ready for this pre-school thing." Mark confessed.

"Aww, Mark, it'll be okay." Roger said, kissing Mark's cheek. "We'll get through it like we've gotten through everything else." He smiled broadly. "Together."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks to those of you who are sticking with this story! I really appreciate it! I'm so glad that you guys are liking it! A warning, thoug, this is going to be the last light fluffy chapter - for a while anyway. Drama is ahead. And just so you all know, the line about "driving through or going in" was something I actually said on my first day of preschool to my mom. It's always made me laugh since she told me that, so I had to work it in! I still own nothing...well, actually I own Katherine - and now Brett, Jamie, and Laura...grin So...I hope you likey! And remember, I likey reviews a LOT!_**

**Chapter Four**

Katherine sat nervously on Roger's lap, facing him as Mark brushed her blond hair into pigtails. "Daddy, what's preschool going to be like?" she asked, for about the thousandth time. Roger smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's going to be so much fun! There's going to be lots of other boys and girls to play with. There will be all kinds of toys and I bet that you're going to sing." He grinned at her. "You're going to love preschool!"

"Daddy?" She asked. "Are we going in or are we just driving through?" Mark and Roger looked at each other and let out a laugh. Clearly it was time to stop taking her to McDonald's.

"We're going in." Roger nodded at the little girl. She put on a nervous smile, trying to be brave for her parents. Mark had finished her hair and plucked the little girl off Roger's lap, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Katherine, you are going to have so much fun today! And you're going to make a ton of new friends! And never, ever forget that no matter what, your daddies are SO proud of you. And that we love you so much!" Katherine flung her arms around Mark's neck and Roger stood up.

"Katherine sandwich!" He shouted, hugging Mark so Katherine was caught in the middle. She giggled delightedly as Roger began kissing her cheeks and neck. Mark finally placed her on the ground.

"Why don't you go get your backpack and we'll head to preschool, okay?" Mark suggested. She still looked somewhat afraid, but she trotted off to her room to get the new backpack that Mark and Roger had let her pick out. It had a teddy bear on it. They could hear her telling Mimi that she'd be back later.

Mark and Roger exchanged a quick, nervous look, knowing that they had to be strong for their little girl. This wasn't going to be easy on any of them. When she came back out Mark was filming. He filmed her for a few minutes, asking her questions about what she was doing today. Then he set the camera down and Roger pulled her into his lap once again as Mark sat down next to them.

"Katherine, you know that you have two daddy's and most children have a mommy and a daddy." Katherine nodded her understanding. "We want you to know that some kids may not understand that, okay? And if they say...anything you just ignore them, okay? Because having two daddies is NOT wrong. Having two mommies is not wrong. As long as a mommy or daddy loves their kid then it can't be wrong, okay? Do you understand?" Roger asked her. Katherine nodded. "Let's go to preschool!"

Roger and Mark knew they would face prejudice when they got there. Their only hope was that it wouldn't occur in front of Katherine. At least, not today. They also knew that inevitably one parent or another wouldn't want their kid to play with Katherine because of it. It broke their hearts but they would never pretend to be something they're not. And like they had told Katherine, love was all that mattered. They always put Katherine and her needs first.

The preschool was about five blocks from their apartment. They had moved out of the loft when Katherine was a year old. The loft held a lot of memories for them, but they could finally afford better and Katherine deserved better than living there. About a block before they reached the preschool, Katherine stopped walking. Both Roger and Mark felt the tugs on their arm when they continued to walk and Katherine had stopped.

"What is it Katherine?" Mark asked, crouching down to her level. Tears brimmed in her green eyes.

"I'm scared, Daddy." she said, her voice barely a whisper and full of tears. Mark picked her up and she buried her face into his shoulder, unable to contain the tears anymore. Her little body shook with sobs. Mark looked at Roger, his heart breaking for his little girl. As they approached the building, they saw parents in the same state. Some kids were practically pulling out of their parents grip to get inside, some clung to their parents, some wailed loudly.

Katherine refused to pick her head up and look around. They found one of the teachers and headed over to her. "Well hello!" She said, sounding very cheerful and smiling brightly. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Katherine Cohen-Davis." Roger told her, looking at his daughter to see her face still buried in Mark. "Katherine...look around, sweetheart!" Roger encouraged, his voice trying not to portray the heartbreak at seeing his daughter, his baby girl, cry like this.

Katherine shook her head, while it was still buried in Mark. Mark rubbed her back. "Come on, Katherine, this place looks so cool! I see lots of toys and I see a piano...and I see a guitar!" he coaxed. That last one got Katherine to lift her head. Fearfully she looked around the large room. There were children already playing with blocks and other toys. There were some kids clinging to their parents, like Katherine. "Doesn't this place look like fun?" Mark asked, sensing his opportunity.

Katherine looked around warily. She finally looked at the woman standing in front of them. She sunk herself into Mark as best she could. "Hello Katherine!" She said, her voice cheery, but gentle. "My name is Miss Susie. Would you like to look around?" Katherine just blinked.

"She's really shy, even around people she's known her whole life." Roger explained to the teacher, who just nodded. "Many children aren't a big fan of preschool on their first day." A loud wail made them all turn. Two women were holding a little boy, who clung to one of them, screaming bloody murder. As Mark wiped the tear stained cheeks, Katherine continued to watch the little boy with two mommies. Mark and Roger stepped to the side to let the two women through.

"Hello! Who is this?" Miss Susie asked the exhausted looking women.

"This is Brett. As you can tell, he's not too thrilled about being here." As if to confirm this, Brett let out a huge scream. Miss Susie smiled at them.

"It'll get better." The woman not holding Brett rubbed his back.

"Brett, come on, look around. This place looks like a lot of fun!" She said. Katherine was still staring at Brett and his two mommies. She looked at Mark.

"Can I say hi to him?" She asked Mark. Mark and Roger were floored. Katherine still wouldn't say hi to Maureen! They smiled and nodded at her. Mark offered to put her down, but she still clung to him. They moved over to the two women and Brett.

"Hi there!" Mark said. They both turned. A look of understanding crossed the faces of the women. They smiled gratefully at the men.

"Hello!" said the woman holding Brett. "First day of preschool, huh?" she laughed. Brett had quit yelling, but she was still clinging to her. "I'm Jamie and this is my wife, Laura. And this here is Brett." Brett had looked up at this exchange, but he was still clinging to Jamie.

"I'm Mark, this is my partner Roger and this is Katherine." Mark introduced them. Laura and Roger shook hands.

"Hi." Katherine said, shocking the two men. They exchanged a sly grin. Brett looked at her and sniffled.

"Hi." All four parents were smiling now. Their children had made a friend, they wouldn't be alone. This might be okay now.

"I'm Katherine." Katherine may be talking, but she was still shy.

"I'm Brett." They looked at each other. Katherine then turned her attention to Mark.

"Is that a mommy?" she asked, referring to Jamie and Laura. Mark smiled broadly at his little girl.

"It sure is. Do you want to go play with Brett?" he asked. She thought about it for a few minutes. Then she nodded slowly. Jamie was smiling at Brett.

"Brett, would you like to go play with Katherine?" Brett nodded solemnly and slowing sunk out of Jamie's grip. Sensing that going to play with Brett would mean leaving her father's, Katherine looked at them.

"Everything will be fine, baby. Daddy and I will come pick you up when preschool is over. And if you need us, you can tell Miss Susie and we'll come right away." Roger told her. Katherine hugged Mark and then leaned over for Roger to take her. Roger pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Both men were trying desperately not to cry in front of her.

When he was done with his hug, he placed her on the ground and she and Brett looked at each other. Then, slowly, moved away from their parents to the small play kitchen. Roger gripped Mark's hand as their baby walked away from them. When she found the pots and pans, she turned back, flashing them a huge smile and they smiled back at her. They waved goodbye and walked out of the door with Jamie and Laura.

"There's Kleenex in the hallway and an observation window if you want to stay and watch them." Miss Susie said. Once they were outside of the door, Mark fell apart completely. He began crying and clung to Roger, who was also crying, just not as hard as Mark.

"She's growing up too fast!" Mark wailed, helping himself to a Kleenex. There were many other parents out there, all crying too.

Once Mark, Roger, Jamie and Laura had all stopped crying, they turned to each other. They smiled watery smiles at each other and chuckled over how absurd they were all acting. "So..." both Laura and Roger said at the same time. This broke the tension and they all began to laugh.

"Wow, and we thought preschool was tough on the kids." Jamie chuckled.

"Just broke my heart." Mark said. "I'm so glad that she found a friend, though. I was worried. I mean, I know four-year-olds don't really understand -this- but their parents do. I was worried we'd be the only gay parents here."

Jamie nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. We've been talking to Brett for weeks about not letting what other kids say affect him. I'm just not sure if he really gets it."

"Why don't we go get some coffee?" Roger suggested. "I don't know if I can stand watching her have such a good time without me." They all laughed appreciatively and headed out for coffee.

When they returned an hour later, coming into the small room with all the other parents, Katherine flew at her father's. Her blond pigtails bouncing, her green eyes sparkling, she launched herself into Mark's arms.

"Daddies!" She shrieked. Mark and Roger hugged her tightly.

"How was preschool baby?" Roger asked.

"It was so much fun!" She shouted, exuberant. "Brett and I played kitchen, and then we built a house with blocks and then Miss Susie and Miss Lilly had us sing songs! We sang the ABC song! I already knew that one!" She babbled. "And I got to stand up and say my name and how old I was. I said 'My name is Katherine Angel Cohen-Davis and I am four-years-old!'" She informed her parents.

"Wow! That sounds like so much fun!" Mark told her. He placed her on the ground. "Go get your backpack and we're going to go out for a big dinner with Uncle Colly, Aunt Maureen, and Aunt Jo-Jo." He told her.

"Yay!" She cried, racing to get her backpack. Brett was doing the same thing. The four adults shook hands. They had found out that they lived on the same block, so they knew they'd be seeing each other a lot. Brett and Katherine exchanged a small hug as the four parents watched with huge smiles on their faces. After telling Brett goodbye she jumped back into Mark's arms, cuddling herself into her father.

"Daddies?" She asked as they walked towards the subway.

"Yes sweetheart?" Roger asked.

"I love you." she said, sighing. They smiled at each other.

"We love you, too." They said at the same time, kissing the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

1**_A/N: Okay guys, PLEASE don't hate me! Thanks again to everyone for reviewing! And a special thank you to Andrea! You rock! _**

**Chapter Five**

_Two Months Later..._

Mark, Roger, Katherine, Jamie, Laura, and Brett had long since worked out an arrangement on how to get to school. Mark usually walked the kids to school and Jamie walked them home. Many days they would go to Jamie and Laura's house to play - or come over to Mark and Roger's. The two kids were instant friends.

They had other friends at school, but they weren't as close with anyone as they were with each other. Two weeks ago the children had experienced their first prejudice dealing with their parents. Ryan, probably the most obnoxious four-year-old in the preschool, quite possibly in the state of New York, had called the kids "queer-kids". Miss Susie had called all three sets of parents and they sat in the office, silently glaring at each other.

During that meeting it was painfully obvious where Ryan got his opinions from. Ryan's father, Jack had sneered that he didn't want his kid hanging around the "fags kids". Mark literally had to restrain Roger from punching him and Jamie had broken down in tears. After the parents had separated, Mark, Roger, Jamie and Laura had sat down with their children and explained, once again, that there were mean and cruel people in the world who didn't understand that love was love, no matter who was loving who. And that they loved their kids with all of their might. They also advised them to steer clear of Ryan when they were playing and no matter what he - or anyone else - said, just to ignore it.

That particular November afternoon, Roger was off work - and Mark never worked during the days, so he could be home with Katherine. They were sitting in the apartment, enjoying some quality time alone together and waiting for Katherine to get home and tell them all about her day. After that initial day, Katherine had adjusted well to preschool and came home glowing with stories every day.

Mark glanced at the clock, it was an hour after Katherine should have been home. His stomach gave a funny jolt. Plenty of times Jamie would just take Katherine home to allow the children more time to play, but she always called.

"Roger, something's wrong." he said, getting off the couch, where he had been spooning with his boyfriend. "Katherine's not home yet and Jamie hasn't called."

Roger smiled at him. "Mark, calm down. The kids probably coerced her into taking them out for ice cream and they got caught up."

"Jamie calls!" He insisted, starting to pace. "Jamie always calls. There's something wrong." he said. Seeing the panic in Mark's eyes made Roger start to worry a little, too. Just then, the phone rang and Mark lunged at it. "Hello?" He said, his voice barely restraining tears.

Roger stood next to him so he could hear the person on the other end. It was Jamie and she sounded like she had been sobbing. "M...Mark?" She asked.

"Jamie! What is it? What's wrong?" He begged, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"Oh God, it's Katherine. We're at the hospital." She choked out. Mark was now shaking violently.

"What happened?" He practically shouted at her. Roger placed a hand on his shoulder.

By this point Jamie was too hysterical to continue and Laura took the phone. "They were walking home from school and Katherine and Brett were playing around. Goofing off and playfully pushing each other's shoulder's. It was an accident, Mark, but Brett pushed her too hard and she lost her balance. She fell off the sidewalk and into the street. The cab driver, he was speeding - and he didn't see her...and...he...he hit her."

Mark let out a wail as his knees gave out. Roger picked up the phone. "We're on our way. Is she..." he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"She's alive. But she's hurt. And she wants you guys." Laura told him. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Hanging up the phone, he turned to Mark.

"Mark! Come on, we have to go. Katherine's alive. But we have to get down there now." Roger helped his boyfriend off the floor and all but dragged him out the door. The ride to the hospital was a blur. When they rushed in the emergency entrance, they saw Laura, Jamie and Brett sitting there. Brett was crying as was Jamie. Laura hurried over to them.

"Where's Katherine?" Mark begged. Roger pulled on his arm and motioned towards Brett. The parent in him coming out, both men crouched down to Brett's level.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed, sobbing harder. Jamie clutched him closely, petting his hair. Both Mark and Roger tried to offer the small boy a smile.

"Brett, it's okay. Don't worry, okay sweetie? Katherine will be just fine." Mark tried to comfort him. He nodded and looked at them. Roger ruffled his hair playfully.

Laura beckoned them and they followed her through a set of doors. She stopped them before they went into the room. "She's pretty banged up." Mark pushed past Laura and into his daughter's room. His breath caught and he swayed at the sight of her. One of her arms was in a cast, as was one of her legs. Her face was covered in scratches and had a large bandage over her head. Both eyes were bruised. Her eyes were closed.

Hearing the door open, she opened one eye as much as she could. "Daddies!" she wailed, seeing them. Both of them rushed towards her. Mark scooped her into a hug as best he could without hurting her.

"It's okay, baby, Daddies are here now. We're here for you." Mark comforted the little girl.

"Daddy I'm scared! It hurts Daddy!" she cried. Roger picked up her uninjured hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Just then Katherine's body went rigid as the monitors let out a piercing whine. Roger jumped back but Mark clung harder to his daughter.

"Katherine!" He wailed as a team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. One of the nurses tried to pry Mark off the bed. "No! She's my daughter! I'm not leaving her!" He screamed at the nurse.

"Sir, you don't have to leave, but you do have to move. We're trying to save your daughter here!" She said, kindly but firmly. Mark let go of Katherine and she fell limply against the bed. Mark turned to Roger, who was watching the scene with a horrified look on his face. Roger offered his hand to Mark, who fell into his arms, sobbing.

"I can't lose her, Roger...I...I can't." Mark sobbed. Roger rubbed his back, his eyes never leaving the scene on the bed.

"Clear!" The doctor shouted as he attached paddles to her chest and her body jolted. Both Roger and Mark's knees gave out and they sunk to the ground, holding each other, watching their precious baby slip away.


	6. Chapter 6

1**_A/N: Hey guys! Me again! Hehe, sorry that the last one was so mean. This one is a bit nicer...lol! I hope that you guys like it...I think it'll probably go back to being a bit fluffier in the next few chapters. I'm not done with this yet, we still have quite a ways to go. My original intention had been to end it sooner than this, but I had another idea that I really want to incorporate into the story! It's something that I hope you all will like! Anyway, on to chapter six..._**

Mark and Roger watched in horror as their daughter's lifeless form jolted at the electricity that passed through her. They held each other close and watched the frantic activity in the room. The doctor placed the paddles on her chest once more and her body jolted again. Roger heard Mark let out a soft wail as the monitors began to beep once again.

There was a palpable relief in the room as the doctor examined the little girl, but the frantic atmosphere was gone. The doctor came over to Mark and Roger. "Are you her parents?" He asked. They nodded, still too choked up with emotion to talk. Their eyes never left Katherine.

"I believe that she's probably suffered some internal bleeding. We need to operate on her right away." He said. Roger and Mark looked at each other.

"Okay...Dr...will she be okay?" Roger finally managed to ask. He smiled kindly at them.

"I have every reason to believe if we can stop the bleeding, she'll be just fine. But we need to operate right now." He insisted. Mark and Roger looked into each others eyes and nodded. They quickly signed the papers and then rushed to their daughter's side before she was taken out of the room. Mark and Roger each grabbed one of her hands.

Mark leaned down, brushed her hair off her face and whispered into her ear. "Hey baby, the doctors are going to take good care of you. And your daddies are going to be waiting for you. We love you, sweetheart."

Roger mimicked the actions. "You be my strong girl, okay? We love you so much!" Roger said, as the nurse began to wheel the bed out of the room. Roger and Mark clung to each other as their little girl left them. The doctor promised to come and tell them the minute she was out of surgery. After collecting themselves, they went out to see Jamie, Laura and Brett.

Jamie and Laura jumped up as they entered the waiting room. "How is she? Where is she? Is she okay?" Jamie begged. Laura placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder to calm her.

"They took her into surgery. They think she'll be just fine." Roger said, with more conviction than he felt. Jamie's eyes filled with more tears.

"Oh God...Mark, Roger I am SO sorry!" She cried. Brett had long since cried himself to sleep. He was laying in a chair, his cheeks still stained with tears. Mark pulled her into a hug, not at all mad at the other woman. After all, it WAS just an accident.

"Jamie, calm down. I'm sure Katherine will be just fine." Mark's voice sounded exhausted. "Why don't the three of you go home. We'll call you when we know more, okay?"

Laura collected Jamie and Brett, gave Mark and Roger hugs and kisses and headed out. A nurse led the two men upstairs to wait in the surgical waiting room. Four hours passed before the doctor came into the waiting room. "Mr. Cohen-Davis?" He asked.

Mark and Roger stood up. "That's us." Roger said, grabbing Mark's hand.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and Katherine will be just fine." Both men sagged in relief as the doctor gave them a smile. "She's still a little drowsy from the anesthesia, but she wants to see her daddies."

The doctor led them into the room. Katherine was struggling to keep her eyes open. She opened her mouth and her voice came out weak and whispered. "Hi daddies." she said.

"Hi baby!" Mark said, hurrying to her side. Roger picked up the hand that didn't have an IV line in it. "Don't talk, sweetheart." She looked at her father's questioningly. They both seemed to read her mind.

"Do you remember what happened, baby?" Roger asked her. She shook her head no. "Jamie was walking you and Brett home from school and you fell in front of a car. The car hit you and you're in the hospital, sweetheart. You had to have surgery, but you're going to be fine." Roger smiled at her, as did Mark. She was fighting to stay awake. "You just close your eyes and go to sleep and we'll be here for you, okay?"

Tiredly, she nodded as her eyes drifted shut. Mark and Roger stayed in the room with her. Once her breathing fell into a regular pattern, the doctor motioned them out in the hallway. "As we suspected, she was bleeding internally, but we were able to stop the bleeding. We had initially thought she had broken her leg, but it turns out that it wasn't broken, which is a good thing. You might have noticed we took off the cast. Her arm, however was broken in several places. Do you know yet if she's a righty or a lefty?" He asked them.

"Yeah, she's right handed." Mark answered, trying to hold himself together.

"She broke her left arm, which is probably a good thing. I don't think she'll ever get full use of that hand back. We repaired it the best we could in surgery. Katherine will probably sleep for the next several hours and I would suggest you do the same. We're going to keep her here for at least the next 48 hours to observe her. But I see no reason that she won't be perfectly fine." Mark and Roger shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you so much." Mark said, as he walked away and they went back into Katherine's room. Two nurse came in a minute later with two cots and set them up, providing Mark and Roger with a blanket and a pillow. They thanked them gratefully and after kissing Katherine one last time, climbed onto the uncomfortable cots and fell sound asleep.


	7. Quick Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! First of all, I wanted to thank all of you who have been keeping up with this story. Work has gotten crazy because I've been promoted! This is very exciting, but is keeping me quite busy. But before you all freak out, don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. I have a few ideas on how I'd like the rest of this story to go, but I don't write only for me...I write for you guys, too! So, PLEASE, drop me an e-mail, let me know what YOU'D like to see happen to Mark, Roger, Katherine and the rest. You never know, you just might see your ideas turn into the next chapters! Thanks again everyone! Hopefully, I'll be able to update this sometime soon!


End file.
